This invention relates generally to harvesters and more particularly to those having condition responsive operation.
Conventional feed rolls having a metal detecting unit mounted inside, also had a strengthening member such as a circular support ring secured to the inner peripheral surface of the feed roll. The ring limited space availability for the metal detecting unit within the feed roll. Also, the metal detecting unit was formed in two separate halves and had to be installed in such a way that a large gap existed between the halves for accommodating the support ring. The gap caused a weakness in metal detecting sensitivity in the area surrounding the center of the periphery of the feed roll.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.